One night
by abcdoll3
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day for Danny Fenton and his friends until it happened. Now, watch enemies become friends and friends become more.


"It's a nice day, huh?" "Please Danny, any day is a nice day when I'm away from my parents." Sam said as the trio was taking a shortcut through the park to get to Danny's house. She her parents had a fight about sam's curfew and how her time was really being spent. Like she could really tell them the truth. Sam began to shiver. "It's kinda cold , isn't it?" Tucker looked at her in an eerie way. It's like 85 degrees, and you're in all black. How can you be cold?" She shook her head. "It's nothing" she thought. As she went on with the group, her knees and stomach began hurting but she ignored it. Finally, the trio finally made it out of the park when a thump was heard and blood was coming out of a knee scrape. Sam had gone unconscious.

"What happened to her?" Said Tucker. Danny felt her forehead and quickly pulled back. "She's really warm" "Here." Tucker handed her a thermometer. "Don't ask" Her temperature read to 104 degrees. "Damn, she's really sick." Danny looked especially worried. "We gotta get her to the hospital and fast" "What about her parents?" "No time, we'll worry about that when we get to there. Right now, let's go." Danny didn't really think about Sam's parents that much. He wanted to tell them himself but they didn't exactly trust him very much. They got Jazz to drive them there since his parents weren't there. "We have an emergency", Jazz said to the receptionist at the desk. " My brother's friend just collapsed and her temperature is really high. We don't know what's wrong." "Okay, what is her name and where are her parents?" "Her name is Samantha Manson and we don't know where her parents are." The receptionist looked worried. "Okay, I'll have some doctors take a look at her but you have got to get a hold of her parents or guardian. We can't do anything without their permission." Some doctors took her away in an elevator ; Danny, Tucker and Jazz caught in time to go up with them.They followed the doctors out of the elevator. They were stopped at a waiting room. A nurse approached them. "Are any of you family?" they nodded no. "Where can I get a hold of them?" Danny handed her Sam's phone. "It's speed dial number 6" She called and no one answered. "Well, young man, where are your parents?" "Out of town" Jazz answered. "Well, I'm not allowed to do this but, until any of you can reach your parents, you three will have to stay here and wait until we can get her parents down here." "Thank you"

The three of them sat , thinking of what to do. It was hard to think rationally for Danny because he wanted to do anything, legal or not. "It is kind of hard to think strait while in love", he thought to himself. Then , he had an idea. "Hey, what about Sam's grandmother?" Tucker searched through the phone. "Speed dial number 11. You should probably make the call, she knows you better." He relaxed a little as the number began to ring; Her grandmother trusted Danny and would probably lead to her parents. "Hello, Ida , It's Danny. Listen, Do you know where Sam's parents are?" He waited. "Well, Sam collapsed and she's in the hospital...Well, do you know where they are?...Thank you. Bye" Tucker spoke first. "She lets you call her Ida ?" Jazz glared at him. Well, they're somewhere in the hospital." his eyes glared green as he flew through the hospital in an invisible state. "Think, where could they be" then he crashed into a window. It happened to be the gift shop window; Sam's parents were inside.

He changed back and ran inside. "Look Mr. And Mrs. Manson"-"Daniel, what are you doing here?"-"I'll explain later just hurry!...This has nothing to do with my parents." At first, they didn't listen but he grabbed their wrists two floors up. They finally had enough. "What's going on ?" the nurse came. "Son, are these her parents?" he nodded yes. "Miss, what's going on here?" "Your daughter unconscious and has a 105 temperature; we think it might be something to do with her stomach. Has she been eating any bad meats?" "She's a vegetarian" Mrs. Manson turned to Danny , Tucker and Jazz. "Well, you kids better go home.-" They can't leave" the nurse interrupted. "Well, at least these two can't." She was pointing at Danny and Tucker. "We need them to describe what exactly happened. Plus, this one's parents are out of town." "Who's?" Danny stood up. "Mine" A doctor burst onto the scene. "I need the parents and the two that were there to come with me." Danny turned to Jazz, "Can you pick something up for me?" he whispered it in her ear. "Okay. I'll call okay." He waved goodbye then caught up with the rest of the group. "Well," he began, " She has a rare case of Appendicitis. It'll rupture in a matter of hours. We need to operate immediately , is that okay with you two?" he turned to her parents. "It's fine." "Any questions?" Danny spoke up. "Is it fatal?" "When not treated, yes. Most Appendicitis is cured when we take out the appendix." The group was showed to the waiting room.

Jazz came within ten minutes of the surgery. She sat next to Danny. "Hey. Are you okay?" "Fine", he answered. "I don't know about Mr. and Mrs. Manson though." She turned her attention to the couple as they filled out medical records for thier daughter. They could see the guilt and tears building up as they continued to write. "So, did Tucker leave already?" He nodded."His parents wanted him home." "Oh yeah, mom called. I told her what happened and she said they'd make it by tomorow night." "Well that's good news." They sat and waited even more in silence. Soon, Jazz Spoke. "Danny, can I see you alone?" They went to the kids area of the floor. "Okay, confess." "What?" Danny said, confuzed and tired. "C'mon, the ring, her name-" "Dad did that" "I know but I also pay attention to you and you're in love. Not like a crush kind either." "Okay so I do...love her but why so interested all of a sudden." "Oh, I've always known.I'm just curious, what are you going to do with that ring?" He smiled for the first time that night. "You'll see." They went back to the rest of the group.

A few hours past and the docter came in. "The surgery was a success.She'll be able to take in visitors in a few minutes." It didn't take long for smiles to go around. "Daniel," began Sam's mom, " We just want to thank you for getting us while you did. Maybe we have been a little hard on you." he smiled . "Thanks. I'm just glad that Sam's okay."She smiled. "Well, you are diferent from your parents, that's for sure." "You have no idea" They made their way to her recovery room. Each leaving a flower or token of sympathy then saying kind words as they left the room. Danny stayed longer than the rest. "She's so peaceful when she's alseep" He thought as he reached into his bag that Jazz brought him. He went to her, close enough to hear her breathe and feel her pain. "Please don't kill me when you wake up." He placed his hand under her pillow with a tight fist and then relaxed it. He gave her a quick hug before finally leaving the room and going home.

The next morning, Danny and jazz saw the rest of the group they spent the night before with. A nurse came in. "She's awake, you can talk to her but not too loud." THey entered the room. Sam opened her mouth. "Hey guys. What happened to me?" "SAM!" they all shouted as they ran up and almost tore apart her bed. Her mom began first. "I"m so sorry sweetie!" She crushed her in a hug. "They took out your appendix. It would have bursted" "Wait, I thought that you" -"Well, let's just say we needed to trust your friends a little more." She smiled. "And you aren't grounded anymore." "Sweet".the group was about to leave her when, "Danny, wait."He turned and sat at the foot of her bed. "Yeah?" "Ican't believe that you and my parents are friends now." "Well, not exactly. It's really good to hear your voice again. This really scared me." "When I woke up, It was like my life almost passed right through my eyes." they silenced untill she began again. " You know,Let's talk about teeth." "Teeth?" " I musthave lost a really valuable tooth to get this as a reward" A little index card that held so much was now in her possesion, the best and worst place it could have been. Danny had a wide eyed stare as she re-read the card in her mind.

"I know I have to kill you know, right." "I guess you do" "Well, it's too bad I'm in a hospital bed and the fact that that was the sweetest thing any guy could do for me. You're lucky, Fenton, really lucky" she reached over and kissed him. Danny , kissed back, not exactly knowing what just happened but he knew what to do next."So, is it bad timing to ask you to go steady with me?" He revealed the class ring on a gold chain. "I could never give it to someone else." Sam smiled . "No, your timing couldn't be better for a change. But, do I have to put it on myself?" "No, I can do that" He replied,connecting the chains around her neck and watching the ring slide . A tear or two built up as she gradually fell asleep. "You need your rest." He softly pecked her cheeck before leaving the room. Danny left the room too overwhelmed to speak and too tired to care. "Things happen no matter what you expect," he thought., looking back at the room," But, that couldn't have gone better.


End file.
